


Macaroon

by Alice_Klein, suki_pie



Series: Macaroon [5]
Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Kumpulan Drabble, M/M, based on maroon 5, kayaknya semacam spin off
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 08:58:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7795534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_Klein/pseuds/Alice_Klein, https://archiveofourown.org/users/suki_pie/pseuds/suki_pie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ada ciuman kecil. Secarik surat yang tergeletak. Keributan konyol ketika pagi. Dan kamera yang terlupakan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Maps

**Author's Note:**

> Haiii~  
> Kembali lagi dengan kami (yang katanya masih denial) huehuehue. Karena saya sama alice udah memutuskan macaroon sampai part 4, jadi part 5 ini dijadikan kumpulan drabble dari empat fanfiksi sebelumnya. Sebenernya saya suka sama series ini, tapi mengingat libur bentar lagi selesai (dan takutnya malah terlantar), jadinya dipercepat 8"D ehehehe. Dan entah kenapa saya ngerasa ini flat sekali :"D/sungkem.  
> Makasih sudah mampir /pelukin satu-satu/ Selamat membaca~  
> .  
> Joker Game © Yanagi Kouji  
> Macaroon Series © Alice to Suki  
> .  
> Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan materiil macam apa pun atas pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

_Cangkir kopinya mulai mendingin, pagi itu. Namun konversasi mereka tak pernah berhenti._

_“Di mana kau tinggal sekarang?”_

_“Hotel tidak jauh dari taman kota. Kenapa?”_

_“Tidak. Hanya berpikir untuk memintamu tinggal di apartemenku,”_

_“Apa itu tawaran atau semacamnya?”_

_“Atau semacamnya, mungkin.”_

_“Lucu sekali, Sakuma-san.” Ia tertawa. “Aku terima, kalau begitu.”_

.

_"So I’m following the map that leads to you"_

(Maroon 5 - Maps)

 .

Kopernya berat, sahut Miyoshi lugas begitu Sakuma menginjak anak tangga terakhir dan menemukan pemuda itu tidak jauh dari gedung kantornya berada. Sakuma mengangkat sebelah alis, beralih dengan lirikan kecil ke arah objek yang disebut Miyoshi sebelumnya, lalu terkekeh ringan.

“Apa ini semacam pindahan?”

“Menurutmu?”

“ _Well_ , aku anggap begitu.”

Sakuma meraih pegangan koper, lekas menariknya sebelum Miyoshi mengeluarkan protes kecil. _Aku tidak bermaksud kode, Sakuma-san_ ; pemuda itu mencoba berkelakar, ceritanya. Sakuma membenarkan. Meski tetap ia yang membawa ketika langkah menyusuri trotoar. Ada kuncup bunga _ivy_ yang tertimbun salju, ranting-ranting yang tidak dapat bertahan pada rumahnya, jatuh dan membentur tong sampah terdekat. Miyoshi bilang musim dingin di London ternyata jauh lebih parah dibandingkan di Tokyo. Sakuma bertanya apakah gejala mimisan yang terkadang datang mendadak itu kembali lagi saat ia menginjakkan kaki di Inggris, tapi Miyoshi hanya mengedikkan bahu. Mengelak kalau ia tidak suka membahas hal remeh seperti itu.    

“Jadi, kau sering meneleponku dari sini?”

Ketika akhirnya Miyoshi memecah hening dan Sakuma mengalihkan pandangan, entah mengapa, sudut bibirnya tak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum. Tipis memang, Sakuma juga tidak mengharapkan Miyoshi melihatnya. Sampai kotak merah tak asing itu tertangkap matanya, untuk kesekian kali saat Sakuma menginjakkan kaki di London.

“Retoris,” kilah Sakuma, “percuma aku menjawab kalau kau sendiri tahu jawabannya.”

Miyoshi berdecak. “Hanya memastikan, Sakuma-san. Siapa tahu di kantormu itu sebenarnya ada telepon. Jadi aku bisa bertanya untuk apa kau jauh-jauh menelepon di tempat seperti ini,”

Alih-alih menjawabnya dengan kalimat bernada sarkastik yang sama, Sakuma terbatuk kecil. Miyoshi mengerlingnya geli, dengan satu alis diangkat sengaja dan bibir tertarik tanpa sadar. Miyoshi membiarkan pria di sampingnya merasa kikuk dan canggung di saat bersamaan. Ia tahu Sakuma bukanlah pria yang suka beralasan, meski mengatakan sesuatu secara gamblang pun bukan gayanya pula.

“Semua orang perlu privasi.” _Terutama untukku, ya—saat menghubungimu di sana, jauh._ “Aku pikir kau pasti mengerti kenapa aku harus menelepon di tempat ini.”

Langkah mereka berhenti; kali pertama oleh Sakuma di belakangnya, diikuti Miyoshi beberapa sentimeter jauhnya ketika kotak merah yang dimaksud berada di hadapan mereka. Terkadang, Miyoshi bertanya-tanya mengapa London begitu identik dengan kotak merah ini, meski Big Ben dan London Eye tetap menjadi daftar teratas.

Ia bertanya mengapa lukisan-lukisan yang pernah dilihatnya pada waktu senggang seringkali mengambil latar yang sama; London dan kotak merah. Seakan hal yang lumrah. Atau  banyaknya penulis skenario juga sutradara mengambil  sudut persimpangan London dengan kotak merah yang sama, seperti halnya properti-properti klasik di sebuah panggung teater.

Miyoshi bertanya mungkinkah kotak merah seperti ini yang mengingatkan orang-orang tentang Inggris dan sejenisnya? Khususnya seorang turis dan pecinta seni. Seolah-olah maskot yang telah terpetakan secara tidak sadar dalam pikiran mereka. Seolah kotak merah itu adalah titik pertemuan yang tersebar merata di atas peta bergambar.

 _Ah,_ Miyoshi menggeleng kecil. Lagi-lagi ia memikirkan hal yang aneh. Dan ia perlu dihentikan sebelum kembali mengeluarkan pertanyaan sejenis lainnya seperti kenapa bumi itu bulat atau peta-peta bergambar harus diberi dengan skala kecil dari aslinya, _astaga._

“Alasan utamanya adalah kau, Miyoshi,” imbuh Sakuma, tiba-tiba. “Kenapa aku harus menelepon di sini, begitulah.”

“Maksudmu, aku seperti kotak telepon?”

Sakuma nyaris tersedak. “Pertanyaan konyol. Apa perlu kukatakan kalau kotak ini satu-satunya tempat agar bisa menghubungimu dengan lebih bebas? Atau menemukanmu kalau kau tiba-tiba ada di sini, mungkin?”

Oh.

Miyoshi mengerjap. “Tapi kau sudah mengatakannya, Sakuma-san.”

“Lupakan.” Sakuma membuang napas, melepas fedora, lantas menunduk sembari memandang bola mata cokelat yang menatapnya balik. “Jadi, tidak ada ucapan _halo bertemu kembali_ atau _lama tak bertemu_ atau sejenisnya?”

Kerlingan mata Sakuma berbeda, dan Miyoshi menangkap maksudnya. Yang dilanjut dengan kekehan lugas sebelum kemudian berjinjit kecil hanya untuk memberikan satu kecupan singkat di bibir dingin pria itu.

Mungkin, Miyoshi tak perlu bertanya.

Mungkin, Sakuma memiliki jejak petanya sendiri untuk mencari dirinya.

**.**

** **

.

_“Kenapa ada dua sikat gigi di apartemenmu?”_

_“Hm? Ah, hanya berjaga-jaga jika suatu hari nanti kau tinggal di sini. Dan aku benar.”_

_“Perhatian sekali ya, Sakuma-san ini,”_

_“Bukan pengertian, aku bisa menebak kalau kau meninggalkan sikat gigimu di hotel, Miyoshi.”_

_“... oh.”_


	2. The Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan kini, Salut d’Amore mengalun di antara mereka berdua.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabble kedua tiba~  
> Selamat menikmati hidangan macaroon kami *bows*  
> .  
> Joker Game © Yanagi Kouji  
> Macaroon Series © Alice to Suki  
> Illustration © Suki Pie  
> .  
> Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan materiil macam apa pun atas pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

** **

_“So glad I met you_ _.”_

(Maroon 5 – The Sun)

**.**

Dari sekian banyak amplop-amplop yang tertumpuk rapi di atas meja dalam ruangannya, ada satu amplop yang menarik perhatian. Amplop dengan nama yang sangat akrab—sang penerima surat, tersenyum kala itu. Tazaki-san bilang padanya bila amplop berwarna krem itu dikirimkan bersamaan dengan sebuket bunga tulip merah yang kini diletakan di dalam sebuah vas bening berisi air. Bunga yang manis, ia tak pernah tahu kalau si pengirim memiliki sisi romantis.

Dengan perlahan dan hati-hati, segel merah _maroon_ yang merekat, ia buka. Secarik kertas dengan tulisan rapi tercetak. Awalnya—selayaknya surat tak resmi pada umumnya—ada sapaan dan basa-basi (ia tergelak, membayangkan apabila si pengirim pesan mengatakan hal-hal yang ia kemukakan dalam surat secara verbal). Ia baca saksama, tanpa melewatkan kata demi kata yang termuat. Hingga sampailah pada kalimat terakhir—yang membuat kedua alisnya terangkat,

_‘Jam 8, taman dekat gedung pertunjukkan.’_

Iris hitamnya melirik pada jam putih bundar yang terpasang pada dinding tua (kontras sekali antara modern dan kunonya). Jarum panjang di angka sembilan dan jarum pendek nyaris mencapai angka delapan.

Sepertinya ia harus cepat bergegas.

**.**

“Sudah menunggu dari tadi?”

Pemuda yang tengah bersandar pada tembok benteng setinggi sedada orang dewasa itu, membalikan tubuhnya. Helaian cokelatnya turut tersapu seirama, “Aku yang menyuruhmu kemari, sudah sepatutnya aku lebih dulu di sini dan menunggumu, Jitsui.”

Jitsui mendekat sambil terkekeh renyah. Sekarang mereka berhadapan (nampak jika tinggi mereka tidaklah jauh berbeda). Dengan cahaya bulan yang remang-remang dan lampu taman yang berpendar, Jitsui dapat melihat jelas gaya berpakaian sosok di hadapannya (kasual, cocok sekali dengan pribadinya yang bebas), “Caramu kolot sekali memakai surat. Padahal kau bisa mengirimiku pesan via _e-mail_ atau semacamnya.”

“Itu suratku sebagai seorang penggemar, lebih tepatnya,” Bahunya sedikit terangkat, “Dan soal memintamu untuk kemari adalah sebagai tambahan.”

“Hm, begitu. Lalu, ada apa sampai memanggilku ke taman di malam gelap seperti ini, Hatano-san?”

Bukan lisan yang pertama kali Jitsui terima sebagai balasan. Namun satu kecupan ringan di dahi, “Penampilan yang bagus untuk resital perdanamu, Jitsui. _Otsukaresama_.”

Jitsui terpaku beberapa saat. Mendapat kecupan seperti itu bukanlah hal yang biasa ia dapatkan dari orang lain. Termasuk dari Hatano, kekasihnya sendiri.

Iya, kekasih. Kendati keduanya adalah orang yang sama-sama gugup mengenai hal-hal roman—bahkan keduanya masih belum terbiasa menyebut satu sama lain dengan status kekasih—akan tetapi begitulah kenyataannya. Hatano yang mulanya menyatakan perasaan (dengan terbata-bata—lucu sekali ekspresinya waktu itu—, di bawah langit musim panas yang terik dan menyengat), lalu Jitsui menyambutnya hangat karena ia pun memiliki rasa yang sama.

Dan ciuman tadi, merupakan kali pertama dalam hubungan mereka.

Tak kunjung mendapat respon, Hatano jadi cemas. Jangan-jangan tindakannya sudah kelewatan karena tanpa tedeng aling-aling malah mengecup Jitsui, “Err, kau tidak apa-apa? Maaf aku sudah—“

“Terima kasih.”

“E-eh, terima kasih untuk?”

“Tentu saja untuk ucapan selamatnya,” Jitsui menyahut, “dan untuk kecupannya juga. Sungguh di luar dugaan, Hatano-san menjadi sosok yang agresif.”

Pipi Hatano merekah merah, “J-jangan mengatakannya terang-terangan. Orang-orang bisa salah paham saat mendengarnya.”

“Orang-orang?” Jitsui memiringkan kepalanya, “Taman malam ini sepi. Tak ada siapa-siapa selain kita berdua, Hatano-san,” Seringaian Jitsui jujur saja membuat Hatano tak nyaman.

_Sepi, berdua saja, dan tindakannya yang dianggap agresif (padahal hanya kecupan di kening, ayolah!)._

Oke, Hatano akui ini suasana yang salah dan ambigu. Belum lagi seringai Jitsui yang multi tafsir dan bisa mengundang kecurigaan.

“Pfft … wajahmu seperti habis tertangkap basah tengah melakukan tindakan asusila,” Si surai hitam tertawa lepas. Tidak pernah sepuas ini ia mengerjai seseorang.

Jitsui dan kelakarnya. Harusnya Hatano tahu itu, “Sialan kau, Jitsui.”

“Maaf, maaf, aku tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menggodamu,” kata Jitsui disela-sela tawanya. “Selalu menyenangkan melihat reaksi orang-orang yang berhasil kukerjai.”

Hatano mendengus geli, “Dasar, kebiasaan.”

“Kau tahu aku dengan sangat baik,” Menggantikan tawanya, kini ia tersenyum, “Ah, kalau kita lanjutkan pembicaraan ini dengan secangkir _c_ _afé au lait_ dan beberapa potong kue di _Caffeinate_ , bagaimana? Sekalian merayakan keberhasilan resitalku juga.”

“ _Aa_ , ide yang tak buruk.”

“ _Saa_ , kalau begitu sudah diputuskan,” Dengan cepat, Jitsui menyambar tangan Hatano dan menarik tubuh pemuda tersebut agar ikut serta dengannya. “Mungkin kita bisa sekalian meminjam piano yang ada di sana dan memainkan lagu duet bersama-sama. Aku yakin Fukumoto-san tak akan keberatan.”

“Hm? Baiklah, baiklah. Lagu apa?”

“ _Salut d’Amore.”_

“Lagi? Kau tidak bosan, memangnya?”

“Oh, jangan begitu. Aku tahu kau menyukainya, Hatano-san.”

**.**

_Tersebutlah bahwa takdir yang bertanggung jawab karena telah mempertemukan mereka. Dengan cara yang halus dan tanpa paksaan, skenario di antara keduanya terus berjalan._

_Hingga sekarang._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dan konklusinya adalah... HataJitsu bisa jadian gegara secarik tiket haha~~~ /nak  
> Ugh, entah kenapa saya ngerasa datar di drabble ini... apa mungkin karma udah matiin si Kaminaga di fic sebelumnya? Maafkan hamba *sungkeman*
> 
> Anyway, terima kasih untuk yang udah baca dan udah mengikuti series ini dari awal sampai sekarang... ^^


	3. Sunday Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hari ini ia ingin melewatkan kopi panasnya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haiii lagi~  
> dan ternyata akhir dari series ini datang juga 8"D sebelumnya, terima kasih banyak yang sudah menyempatkan mampir dan baca sampai sini. Untuk kudos dan komennya juga :"3 /haguuuu/ dan saya masih denial soal Miyoshi/UDAH. Selamat membaca~  
> .  
> Joker Game © Yanagi Kouji  
> Macaroon Series © Alice to Suki  
> .  
> Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan materiil macam apa pun atas pembuatan fanfiksi ini.  
> 

_“Kau tidak ingin tidur di kamarku?”_

_“Jangan bercanda. Lebih baik aku tidur di kamar Emma daripada denganmu.”_

_“Astaga, kejam sekali kau, Miyoshi.”_

.

_"Sunday morning rain is falling"_

(Maroon 5 - Sunday Morning)

**.**

Minggu pagi saat gerimis mampir dari seorang Amari dimulai seperti ini; ia terbangun karena dering nyaring yang mengganggu, menggerutu sepuas mungkin ketika jam digital di atas nakas samping ranjangnya menunjukkan pukul tujuh pas, dilanjut suara kukuk samar berasal dari ruang tengah. Ya Tuhan, lain kali ia tidak perlu memasang jam terlalu banyak. Toh, pada masanya, waktu tidak benar-benar menunjukkan hal yang pasti. Meski ia tahu memutar detik pun rasanya mustahil.

Ia akan mengunjungi kamar Emma lebih dulu, tepat di samping kamar tidurnya (setelah sisa-sisa nyawanya terkumpul penuh dan dinginnya lantai terhalang _slipper_ tipis bermata katak—Emma yang memilihkan, sungguh), memastikan apakah gadis kecilnya masih terlelap di tempat tidur, atau mungkin lebih rajin darinya untuk membereskan tempat tidur. Pilihan jatuh di pertama, dan Amari mengangguk maklum karena minggu baginya adalah waktu bermalas-malasan. _Well,_ di Jepang ia tidak seperti ini, sebetulnya. Namun San Fransisco selalu memberikan yang berbeda.

Hari ini ia ingin melewatkan kopi panasnya. Ah, mungkin tidak benar-benar melewatkan juga. Karena kakinya lebih dulu melangkah ke arah kamar mandi yang terpisah antara wastafel berkaca besar dan bak mandi juga _shower_ tertutup. Entah sadar atau tidak, Amari tak bertanya mengapa pintunya terbuka lebih lebar dari pada malam sebelumnya.

“ _... morning_.”

Dan Amari benar-benar tertegun sekarang. _Jika tidak ingin disebut mematung._

“Rambutmu aneh, Amari.” Miyoshi mungkin tidak ingin berkelakar, tetapi Amari merasa itu terdengar lucu. “Aku ingin mengguntingnya.”

“Mengaca sebelum berbicara, rambutmu lebih acak-acakan lagi, Miyoshi,” kilah Amari, tidak ketus tidak juga merasa tersinggung. “Dan ... _morning._ ”

Pria itu sengaja absen dari kecupan pagi, sedikit kecewa dengan keadaan busa pasta gigi dan irama gerakan lambat juga bau mint ketika Miyoshi sibuk dengan sikat paginya. Amari yakin Miyoshi sengaja memperlambat, tahu dirinya bisa berlaku gesit tanpa tedeng aling-aling.

“Kau ada _shift_ hari ini?” tanya Amari, memecah hening sebagai basa-basi. Ia meraih sikat gigi yang tersimpan di gelas kosong, merebut pasta gigi dari tangan Miyoshi, lalu mengoleskannya

“Malam ini, harusnya ada,”

Satu alis terangkat. “ _Harusnya?_ ”

“Kaminaga bertukar _shift_ denganku. Dia bilang wanitanya akan datang malam ini, entah sengaja atau dia menyogoknya dengan janji palsu.”

“Wanitanya? Semacam kekasih?”

“Masih incaran, atau calon kalau berhasil.” Ada tawa kecil di sela-sela pasta yang mengecap lidah. Miyoshi sengaja mengacungkan sikat gigi, nyaris mengenai tulang pipi Amari dan berhenti ketika pria itu protes tentang ludah yang menempel di bulu-bulu sikat yang belum tercuci. Miyoshi berasalan kalau mulutnya tidak sebau itu, yang dibalas dengan kelitan geli oleh Amari siapa yang membicarakan aroma mulut dan apa yang sebenarnya mereka perdebatkan. Meski akhirnya Miyoshi memilih untuk tidak menjawab dan biarkan Amari menikmati waktu menyikat paginya.

Keadaan sepi tidak pernah cocok bagi Amari, walaupun Miyoshi biasa-biasa saja karenanya. Namun, toh, memang sifat dasar jail seorang ayah, Amari menggunakan detik-detik kecil itu dengan keisengan konyol. Misal seperti ia sengaja menendang bokong Miyoshi dengan tumit kaki kirinya, mendengar gerutuan Miyoshi kalau dirinya itu tidak ada kerjaan, lantas membalasnya dengan senggolan sengaja pada bagian pinggang. Miyoshi mencoba membalas, tapi pria itu lebih lincah dalam menghindar. Sesekali jempol kakinya yang beraksi, merayap layaknya semut pekerja sebelum mencapit sisi-sisi kaki Miyoshi dengan jari-jari kakinya. Pelototan Miyoshi tidak mempan. Dan gelak tawa Amari semakin keras begitu perlawanan Miyoshi tak pernah sepadan.

Ada waktu  di mana Miyoshi kesal setengah mati. Sehingga memutuskan untuk pergi lebih cepat, sebelum akhirnya lekas meletakkan sikat gigi di sisi wastafel dan mengambil gelas kosong yang tersimpan tidak jauh dari keran.

Amari menyadarinya, hingga pergerakan samar itu berhasil membuatnya kumat. Ia merebut gelas plastik lebih gesit, satu detik lebih cepat sebelum Miyoshi berhasil menyentuhnya. Miyoshi protes, Amari nyengir kuda, yang beberapa detik kemudian ia sengaja mengangkat gelasnya setinggi mungkin; melewati batas kepala. Miyoshi bilang ia tidak ingin bertingkah seperti bocah labil, harus loncat-loncat seperti kelinci dan tangan teracung demi gelas yang diambil. Namun Amari tetaplah Amari. Pilihannya, mencoba mengambil atau menyerah.

 _Kau lebih bocah daripada Emma_ , maki Miyoshi ketus, _ayah macam apa kau ini._ Dan gelak tawa Amari kembali membahana, berkata kalau ejekan seperti itu tak ada hubungannya. Menjadi seorang ayah adalah pilihan, termasuk bagaimana ia harus bersikap dan bertingkah di depan Emma. Sampai Miyoshi bungkam dibuatnya.   

Ketika Miyoshi mengambil pilihan akhir dan berhasil menginjak satu kaki Amari, dan membiarkan pria itu berteriak bahkan menjatuhkan sikat gigi, sampai ia berhasil merebut gelas plastiknya, Miyoshi sadar ia baru saja melakukan kesalahan.

Ia harusnya bisa menduga, atau sekiranya menebak.

Bagaimana pria itu akan mencondongkan tanpa peringatan, memberikan sentilan kecil di keningnya, yang sekon kemudian meninggalkan satu kecupan singkat di pipi kirinya. Singkat saja. Sesingkat bagaimana Amari lekas menarik diri dan kepalan tangan Miyoshi gagal mengenai perutnya. Sesingkat begitu jemarinya bermain di puncak kepala Miyoshi, berkelakar kalau menjadi bocah pun tak ada salahnya.

“Amari! Kau—”  

“Papaaaa, kenapa di kamar mandi berisik sekali?”

Cengiran Amari melebar. Dan ia tertawa saja ketika pelototan Miyoshi lagi-lagi tak mempan terhadapnya.

**.**

** **

**.**

_“Kau bilang tidak ada_ shift _malam ini, Miyoshi.”_

_“Memang, tapi aku ada kencan hari ini,”_

_“... berbohong itu tidak baik.”_

_“Apa wajahku kelihatan seperti itu?”_

_“...”_

_“Jadi, bagaimana Emma? Kau sudah siap?”_

_“Sejak tadi Miyo-nii.”_

_“HAH!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sekali lagi, terima kasih banyak yaaa /o/ saya cinta sama fendem ini huehuehue *bow*


	4. Figure It Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaminaga hanya seorang pemuda yang naif, tak lebih.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter ke-4, sekaligus chapter penutup dari fic dan series ini :*  
> Hope you like it!  
> .  
> Joker Game © Yanagi Kouji  
> Macaroon Series © Alice to Suki  
> Illustration © Suki Pie  
> .  
> Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan materiil macam apa pun atas pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

_Ah, dia lagi!_

Kaminaga mengendap-ngedap, berusaha bersembunyi dan menyamarkan eksistensinya di balik salah satu pohon _momiji_ yang daun-daunnya masih berwarna hijau segar. Digerakkan oleh instingnya sebagai seorang fotografer, ia mengarahkan kameranya pada satu fokus, lalu mengambil foto pemuda di depannya secara diam-diam.

Cekrek!

 _‘Yosh! Bidikan yang bagus,’_ Kaminaga tersenyum puas pada hasilnya.

**.**

** **

_“We could spend some time together.”_

(Maroon 5 – Figure It Out)

**.**

Amari bilang Kaminaga tengah terjangkit penyakit dan butuh dokter khusus untuk menanganinya.

Tentu, awalnya, Kaminaga bingung bukan main atas _statement_ sang kawan. Setahunya ia sehat-sehat saja. Pola makannya masih teratur. Olahraga juga masih sering—bermain basket adalah kegemarannya!—. Semua masih dalam porsi yangg tepat. Ya … walaupun jadwal tidurnya selalu bergeser-geser tak menentu (salahkan laporan-laporan yang mesti ia kerjakan tiap malam), tapi ia pikir sistem tubuhnya masih bekerja dengan sangat baik dan tak perlu dokter untuk memeriksa keadaannya.

Ia menanggapi pernyataan Amari dan mendeklarasikan bahwa dirinya masih sehat jiwa maupun raga. Namun tanggapan Amari waktu itu—Kaminaga masih ingat betul wajahnya yang menyebalkan—malah tertawa hingga terpingkal-pingkal. Tawanya baru berhenti saat menyadari orang-orang di kafetaria melihatnya dengan tatapan aneh.

Sambil berdeham, Amari berupaya agar tetap kelihatan kalem (menjijikan sekali, Kaminaga sampai menahan diri untuk tidak menampar pemuda tersebut). ‘ _Untuk seseorang yang hobi menggoda wanita, kau masih terlalu naif.’,_ ucapnya.

Kaminaga semakin bingung dan bertanya apa maksud ucapan Amari. Hembusan napas Amari terdengar mencemooh sewaktu merespon pertanyaan Kaminaga, _‘Kau sakit, Kaminaga. Sakit yang disebut jatuh cinta dan melihat kasusmu kau butuh dokter cinta.’_

Semula Kaminaga kira, Amari hanya main-main dan melontarkan hipotesis tersebut dengan tujuan untuk mengolok-olok dirinya. Namun ternyata tidak begitu. Amari—dengan percaya diri—langsung menunjukkan bukti nyata padanya.

Bukti yang tersimpan di dalam kamera DSLR milik Kaminaga.

Atau lebih tepatnya, galeri pada kemeranya yang dipenuhi dengan foto-foto seorang pemuda berparas rupawan—yang baru Kaminaga sadari pula, ternyata memakan nyaris setengah dari kapasitas memori kameranya—.

Seorang pemuda yang kerap Kaminaga panggil sebagai, _Si Pemuda Merpati_.

**.**

Hari ini di tempat dan di waktu yang sama di setiap harinya—jam tiga petang—, Kaminaga menunggu seperti seekor anak anjing yang tengah menanti majikannya tiba.

_Seharusnya ia sudah dat—oh! Itu dia—_

_—Si Pemuda Merpati._

Bukan tanpa alasan Kaminaga menjuluki laki-laki rambut hitam legam tersebut dengan sebutan  _Pemuda Merpati_. Pasalnya, Kaminaga sendiri bertemu dengannya saat mendapati ia tengah memberi makan merpati-merpati di taman. Seperti magnet tersendiri, pemuda tersebut dapat menarik merpati-merpati liar untuk mendekati dirinya tanpa membuat burung simbol perdamaian itu merasa terancam. Kaminaga berasumsi, kalau ia memang seorang pawang merpati makanya bisa mudah berinteraksi dengan _aves-aves_ tersebut.

Nah, sekarang kembali ke kenyataan.

Kaminaga memposisikan dirinya di belakang lensa kamera dan bersiap memotret beberapa gambar.

_Cekrek! Cekrek!_

Dan—oh! Kaminaga tidak ingin disebut sebagai penguntit— _stalker_ —atau semacamnya gara-gara ini. Tidak dan tidak. Sebab ia tak sampai mengikuti _Pemuda Merpati_ itu ke mana pun ia pergi dan mencari identitasnya hingga ke akar-akar (mereka cuma berjumpa di taman saja, serius). Ia murni hanya seorang pengagum yang sangat mengagumi objek fotonya. Rasa kagumnya dapat digambarkan bagai perasaan seorang seniman pada model lukisan yang menginspirasi dirinya untuk melahirkan mahakarya terbaik.

 _Si Pemuda Merpati adalah inspirasinya. Si Pemuda Merpati adalah_ muse _-nya._

Tapi belakangan—pasca obrolannya dengan Amari di kafetaria tempo hari—Kaminaga jadi merasa kalau _mengagumi_ adalah definisi yang kurang tepat untuk menggambarkan kondisinya sekarang. Detak jantungnya selalu menjadi tak karuan kala melihat _Si Pemuda Merpati_ , baik secara langsung maupun melalui lensa kamera. Bahkan tak jarang saat sedang melamun atau saat ia sedang santai-santai, _Pemuda Merpati_ itulah yang pertama terlintas di benak Kaminaga. _Helaian surai kelamnya yang kontras dengan bulu-bulu putih merpati dan matanya yang menyipit tajam (namun secara bersamaan juga—_ entahlah _—begitu hangat)._ _Apa yang sedang ia lakukan? Bagaimana kabar merpati-merpatinya? Memberi makan merpati terus, apa ia sendiri sudah makan?_

Sejuta hal bisa Kaminaga pikirkan soal _Pemuda Merpati_ , sejuta alasan pula bisa Kaminaga beberkan mengapa ia tetap setia mengambil gambar pemuda tersebut setiap harinya.

Padahal baru di penghujung musim panas tahun ini, Kaminaga bersua dengannya secara tak sengaja (waktu itu Kaminaga sedang jalan-jalan sore di taman untuk mencari objek foto) dan daya tarik pemuda itu sudah berhasil memenuhi tiap sudut ruang yang berada dalam nalarnya. Entah siapa dia sebetulnya—pesulap, penyihir, atau ahli nujum, mungkin—, tapi yang jelas, Kaminaga serasa terikat dengannya.

Sejujurnya, sekarang Kaminaga bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri. Tak pernah seumur hidupnya, Kaminaga menjadi orang yang melankolis hanya lantaran terganjal masalah perasaan (baik itu perasaan suka ataupun duka).

_Apa Amari benar mengenai dirinya yang tengah jatuh cinta?_

_Jika memang iya, apa benar begini rasanya jatuh cinta?_

**.**

Sudah diputuskan—setelah merenung semalaman—hari ini Kaminaga akan menyapa _Si Pemuda Merpati_. Mengesampingkan ia betul-betul jatuh cinta atau tidak, bagaimana pun caranya, bagaimana pun hasilnya kelak, Kaminaga tak peduli. Karena terus terang, ia tak puas jika hanya dapat memandangnya dari jauh. Ia ingin mengenal dekat pribadi misterius tersebut. Atau setidaknya mengetahui namanya saja sudah cukup untuk Kaminaga. Yang penting Kaminaga tak perlu lagi sembunyi-sembunyi untuk memotret dirinya.

Ia sudah menunggu di belakang pohon _momiji_ yang daun-daunnya telah berubah warna menjadi jingga. _Si Pemuda Merpati_ pun sudah nampak di hadapannya. Sekarang yang perlu dipikirkan Kaminaga adalah bagaimana cara menyapa _Si Pemuda Merpati_. Sebab tak mungkin bila ia langsung mengatakan, _“Hai! Salam kenal! Aku Kaminaga dan aku sering mengambil foto-fotomu secara diam-diam!”_. _Hell_ , bisa-bisa pemuda itu menganggapnya _freak_ dan spontan memanggil aparat keamanan untuk menangkapnya.

Atau ia berbohong saja soal tugas kuliah? Oh, bagus juga! Kalau begitu, itu alasan yang akan Kaminaga pakai.

Lalu selanjutnya, bagaimana cara mendekati pemuda itu tanpa kelihatan mencurigakan?

_Coo coo coo._

Otomatis Kaminaga melirik ke bawah kakinya. Ada seekor merpati putih tengah menengadah menatap dirinya dengan mata hitam bulat yang menggemaskan. Sudut bibir Kaminaga melengkung ke atas kala ide brilian mendadak muncul di otaknya.

Kaminaga merendahkan tubuhnya. Telapak tangannya terbuka dan secara perlahan ia meletakannya di atas tanah. Merpati itu pun—seolah mengerti maksud Kaminaga—langsung hinggap di sana dengan jinak. Kaminaga kembali menegakkan badannya, kemudian berjalan mendekat ke bangku kayu tempat _Si Pemuda Merpati_ tengah melakukan aktivitas rutinnya; memberi makan merpati.

“Permisi, apa ini salah satu merpatimu? Ah, benar ternyata. Panggil Kaminaga saja, err … Tazaki—oke, Tazaki—dan tidak perlu berterima kasih. Kebetulan saja aku menemukan—siapa tadi namanya?—Gabriel di bawah pohon _momiji_. Oh, iya, sebelumnya maaf jika lancang Tazaki, tapi keberatan tidak bila aku ambil fotomu dengan merpati-merpati itu untuk memenuhi tugas kuliahku? _Deadline_ -nya besok, hehe.”

**.**

_“Gabriel, pergilah ke belakang pohon_ momiji _itu dan katakan halo ke pada_ Pemuda Fotografer _yang tengah berdiri di sana.”_

**_._ **

**_._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terima kasih atas dukungan readers sekalian yang telah mengikuti series perdana kami, Alice dan Suki, dari awal hingga akhir :)
> 
> Sampai jumpa di series selanjutnyaaa! *wink*


End file.
